It Just Dream?
by Dicchan Takaminata-n
Summary: Oneshoot! Ini Fic yang pertama Dicchan publish../"Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi indah karena tak dapat dimiliki.."/Yah.. Setidaknya aku tahu 1 hal yang pasti.. Bahwa, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku../RnR please?


"Aku mengantuk.. Aku akan tidur sebentar.. Jika kau ada keperluan denganku,bangunkan saja aku.."

.

.

**Fate/Stay Night **** Type-Moon**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning: OOC,AU, dan semacamnya..**

**Summary: "Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi indah karena tak dapat dimiliki.."/Yah.. Setidaknya aku tahu 1 hal yang pasti.. Bahwa, **_**dia **_**tidak akan meninggalkanku../RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

"Avalon.. Utopia yang konon dimasuki sang raja setelah kematiannya... Sesuatu yang bahkan bisa menahan serangan 5 elemen... Perlindungan tertinggi yang tidak dapat ditembus oleh apapun.."

'_Eh? Suara ini...' _Seperti suara milik Gilgamesh.. Eh? Apa.. Yang sedang kulakukan? Mengapa aku memegang _Excalibur_? Tapi,kenapa ada suara seseorang yang bisa sangat mirip dengan suara Gilgamesh?

"Itukah.. Noble Phantasm sejatimu? Jadi inilah kekuatan sesungguhnya dari pedang suci legendaris,ya.."

Entah kenapa,aku merasa seperti _D__é__j__à Vu.. _Aku tidak tau siapa orang yang sedang berbicara itu. Saat ini,aku sedang menundukkan kepalaku. Menatap tanah yang kupijaki dan gaun yang kukenakan saat ini. Tapi,kenapa aku memakai gaun ini? Dan mengapa rasanya gaun ini terasa familiar bagiku?

"Benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan..."

Aku terkejut. Apa orang ini berbicara padaku? Kenapa.. Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah wanita yang mengerikan? Memangnya,apa yang telah aku perbuat? Da-dan kenapa tangannya menyentuh pipi kiriku? Tapi,aneh.. Tangannya dilapisi _armor _berwarna keemasan. Dan kulit wajahku terasa dingin saat dia menyentuhnya. Namun,entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan adanya kehangatan di tangan yang dingin itu. Aku tidak tau,siapa orang ini? Oh iya,jika aku mengangkat wajahku,aku dapat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang ini kan?

"Menentangku... Hingga akhir,eh?"

_Are?_ Kenapa,kepalanya berdarah? Mulutnya juga berdarah.. Dan kenapa,wajahnya itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang? Seseorang.. Ya.. Gilgamesh.. Pria ini sangat mirip dengannya.. Lalu,kenapa rasanya mataku memanas? Kenapa rasanya air mataku mulai menggenang? Saat ini aku hanya dapat menatap wajahnya dalam diam.

"Tapi akan kubiarkan."

Orang ini.. Pria ini.. Dia adalah,Gilgamesh?! Aku dapat memastikannya dari senyuman itu.. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa wajah Gilgamesh berlumuran darah seperti ini? Aku tidak suka.. Aku,tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Segera saja kutancapkan _Excalibur _ke tanah. Tangan kananku memegang _Excalibur,_sedangkan tangan kiriku perlahan mulai menyentuh tangannya yang dingin itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi indah karena tak dapat dimiliki.. Dan kau.. Menangis? Apakah air mata itu ditujukan untukku?"

Ya. Air mataku ini ditujukan untuk dirimu seorang. Hanya untuk.. Dirimu seorang..

"Apakah air mata itu menyatakan bahwa kau sudah membalas perasaanku? Heh.. Aku benar-benar tersanjung.. Jadi,penantianku selama 10 tahun tidaklah sia-sia,bukan?"

Awalnya tanganku hanya menyentuh tangannya. Tapi sekarang,tanganku sudah menggenggam tangannya yang dingin itu dengan kuat. Agar aku dapat membagi kehangatan tanganku pada tangannya yang masih berada di pipi kiriku.

"Selamat tinggal,Raja para ksatria."

Tidak. Aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara seperti ini! Ini sangatlah tidak adil! Dan sekarang,kau mulai berubah menjadi kilauan warna-warni yang indah.. Yang mulai terbang dan menghilang ke udara.

"Yah.. Aku cukup menikmati ini..."

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan senyumanmu ini. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan tanganku yang menggenggam tanganmu itu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau melepaskan sentuhan tanganmu yang sudah menghangat itu dari wajahku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa,selain melepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku,kau juga menghilang menjadi kilauan warna-warni yang sangat indah itu?

Dan bahkan di saat seperti ini,kau masih dapat mengatakannya.. Bahkan di saat sebelum kau menghilang,kau mengatakannya.. Kata-kata yang membuatku menyukaimu..

"Sudah kuduga.. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya wanita yang pantas kucintai dan mencintaiku.. Dan suatu saat nanti.. Aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan menemuimu dan kita akan dapat bersama. Selamanya..."

Suaramu pun ikut menghilang. Menghilang bersamaan dengan dengan hilangnya kilauan warna-warni yang sangat indah ini. Aku sudah ingat. Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Semua tentangmu,Gilgamesh.. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa di saat setelah kau menghilang,aku baru dapat mengeluarkan suaraku?

"Gil..gamesh..."

"Aku.. Mencintaimu..." Dan dengan ini,aku merasa sepertinya air mataku ini tidak akan berhenti mengalir..

Ah.. Aku baru sadar.. Gilgamesh yang baru saja lenyap,aku baru menyadarinya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah Gilgamesh yang sebenarnya. Bukan Gilgamesh yang sombong,egois dan seenaknya itu. Gilgamesh yang selalu memakai _armor_ yang terbuat dari emas. Gilgamesh yang memiliki rambut yang indah dan lurus. Gilgamesh yang memiliki mata berwarna merah seperti darah. Dia adalah,wujud dari Gilgamesh yang sebenarnya.. Gilgamesh yang selalu kucintai,Gilgamesh yang selalu membuatku kesal,Gilgamesh yang selalu mementingkanku lebih dari apapun,Gilgamesh yang menganggapku sebagai hartanya yang paling berharga.. Itulah,Gilgamesh yang selama ini kukenal. Dan kini,dia seenaknya saja lenyap di depan mataku? Jangan bercanda.. Memangnya,dia siapa? Seorang Raja yang menganggap segalanya adalah miliknya? Yang menganggap keputusannya adalah mutlak? Omong kosong.. Dia tidak berhak memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku seperti ini.. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Kau benar-benar curang,Raja para pahlawan! Hiks.. Kau.. Benar-benar.. hiks.. curang... Aku,tidak bisa menerima ini...

* * *

"_ber.. Saber.. Saber! Bangunlah!"_

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Dan dihadapanku saat ini,terlihat seorang pria yang sangat ku kenali. Dia terlihat sangat cemas,dengan keringat di wajahnya itu.

"Gilgamesh..." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga,wanita.. Lalu,mengapa kau menangis?! Apa yang membuatmu mengeluarkan air matamu yang sangat berharga itu?! Apapun itu.. Aku akan memberinya hukuman berat! Hukuman yang bahkan lebih berat daripada kematian!" Ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Langsung aku memeluknya sekuat tenaga,seakan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Dan aku dapat mengetahui reaksinya yang terkejut itu.

"A-ada apa,Saber? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja-"

"Kumohon.. Jangan menghilang lagi.. Jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu lagi.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangamu.." Ucapku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Saber.." Dia juga balas memelukku dengan erat dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut,"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dan kau harus menjelaskannya padaku setelah ini,tapi.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. Jadi,jangan khawatir,oke?" Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Hn.. Berjanjilah padaku,Gilgamesh.. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku,sebelum kematian datang menjemput kita.." Ucapku padanya.

"Ya.. Aku berjanji .. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sebelum kematian menghampiri kita,_My Queen.._" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut,namun sangat meyakinkan..

* * *

"Lalu,kau menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan tanganmu yang terasa beku namun hangat dan aku menggenggam tanganmu itu dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kemudiam kau mengatakan,'_Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi indah karena tak dapat dimiliki.. Dan kau.. Menangis? Apakah air mata itu ditujukan untukku? Apakah air mata itu menyatakan bahwa kau telah membalas perasaanku? Heh.. Aku benar-benar sangat tersanjung. Jadi,penantianku selama 10 tahun ini tidaklah sia-sia,bukan? Selamat tinggal,Raja para ksatria. Yah... Aku cukup menikmati ini...' _Lalu,di saat kau hampir menghilang,kau masih sempat berkata,'_Sudah kuduga.. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya wanita yang pantas kucintai dan mencintaiku.. Dan suatu saat nanti.. Aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan menemuimu dan kita akan dapat bersama. Selamanya...'_ Dan akhirnya kau menghilang menjadi kilauan warna-warni yang sangat indah. Begitulah.. Mungkin karena itulah aku menangis.." Ucapku menceritakan tentang mimpi aneh itu.

"Hoo.. Sungguh mimpi yang sangat menakjubkan.. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di keadaan yang menyakitkan itu. Hahahahaha! Benar-benar menarik!" Ucapnya penuh tawa setelah mendengarkan mimpi yang aku alami itu.

"Dan setelah itu barulah aku dapat mengeluarkan suaraku dan menyebut namamu. Aku juga saat itu baru ingat,bahwa gaun yang kukenakan adalah gaun yang dulu biasa kupakai ketika aku masih menjadi Raja Britania.. Saat sebelum kau melamarku.." Jelasku padanya.

"Hahahahaha! Kau pasti sangat cantik dan indah saat itu! Hah.. Andai aku dapat melihat mimpimu itu,aku pasti akan sangat beruntung. Hahaha!" Ucapnya sambil memainkan _Ahoge_-ku. Dia memang sering memainkan _Ahoge_-ku saat dia sedang membayangkanku yang terlihat manis,lucu,cantik,indah dan sebagainya..

"Ngomong-ngomong,Gilgamesh.. Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan memberi hukuman kepada yang telah membuatku menangis.. Hukuman yang lebih berat dari kematian,bukan? Tapi.. Aku pikir yang menyebabkan aku menangis adalah kau.. Jadi,apa hukumannya,hn?" Ucapku sembari tersenyum manis. Gilgamesh yang mendengarnya hanya kaget dan berkata dengan gugup,"E-etto.. Hu-hukuman yang lebih berat dari kematian,ya? Hmm.. Ku-kurasa,hukumannya adalah 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja Ratuku yang sangat kucintai ini dibuat menangis oleh apapun selain aku!'. Hahahahaha..." Hah~ Bahkan masih dapat tertawa dengan ceria setelah berkata seperti itu.. Benar-benar seperti Gilgamesh yang kukenal. Tertawa dengan sombongnya kepada orang lain,tapi khusus saat bersama Ratunya seorang,dia selalu tertawa dengan bebasnya.

"Dan juga,kau itu sebenarnya memang wanita yang mengerikan ya.. Mengingat hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuatku bersikap bebas dan dapat merebut hatiku.. Bukan? _My Precious Queen.._" Ucapnya dengan senyuman dan cengirannya yang lucu itu. Dan bukanlah senyuman sinis yang biasanya dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Hn.. Mungkin kau benar,_My Beloved King.." _Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yah.. Setidaknya aku tahu 1 hal yang pasti.. Bahwa _dia_ tidak akan meninggalkanku.. Jadi,aku tidak perlu cemas lagi,kan?

"_Tokorode_,Saber.. Aku baru saja teringat sesuatu yang sangat menarik!"

"Apa sesuatu yang menarik itu?"

"Ya ya! Aku baru saja membayangkan bagaimana kau yang memakai bermacam-macam kostum! Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sekarang? Karena ide ini sudah lama terpikir olehku,aku sudah membeli banyak kostum! Hahaha! Dimulai dari.. INI! Kostum _Maid_! Lalu setelah itu kau akan memakai kostum singa! Dan dilanjutkan dengan gaun pengantin ini,setelah itu baju kemeja putih dengan dasi dan jas hitam.. Tentunya dengan celana hitam ini! Lalu,setelah itu kau akan beralih ke-"

"_Sumimasen.._ Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku untuk ber-_cosplay,_tuan-yang-segalanya-adalah-miliknya?"

"E-eh? Kenapa ekspresimu menyeramkan begitu,Saber? Dan lagi,aura menyeramkan apa itu?!"

Akupun menarik keluar _Excalibur_ dari sarungnya,_Avalon_.

"_Ex.."_

"W-whoa! _Cho-chotto matte,_Saber!

"..._CALIBUR!"_

"WHOOAAA!"

~OWARI~

Ahoge: antena rambut (tau kan antena rambut saber itu yang mana?  
Tokorode: ngomong-ngomong  
Sumimasen..: maaf..  
Chotto matte: tunggu dulu/tunggu sebentar

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiyaa~ Akhirnya Dicchan bisa publish cerita juga! Hiks.. Benar-benar menyenangkan.. Imajinasi Dicchan yang nggak muat ditampung oleh otak akhirnya dapat di perlihatkan kepada umum! Huwaa... Dicchan wa hountou ni urushi desu! **

**Sifat mereka Dicchan bikin sama seperti sifat mereka di Carnival Phantasm.. Di ep 8,Pas Gil-kun nyuruh Saber menyajikan makan siang special,Gil-kun juga minta 'Pake senyum' kan? Hehe.. cengirannya itulah yang Dicchan pake disini.. Soalnya,lucu banget! **

**Cerita ini juga selalu melayang-layang di kepala Dicchan setelah Dicchan nonton Fate/Stay Night eps. yg terakhir.. Gil-kun benar-benar pria sejati! *menurut Dicchan***

**Entah kenapa,sejak Dicchan selesai nonton Fate/Zero Dicchan nggk berhenti-berhentinya mikirin tentang nasib Saber dan Gilgamesh.. Dan ternyata,di Fate/Stay Night kemunculan Gil hanya di fokuskan pada episode-episode puncak! Dan juga- eh,tunggu.. kok Dicchan kesannya malah curhat ya? =.=?**

**Oh iya,bagi yang sudah mau membaca karya gaje Dicchan ini,Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Dan untuk para senpai,tolong bantu dan kasih tau Dicchan kalau terdapat kesalahan ya.. Dicchan selama ini Cuma jadi reader doang,dan suka nulisin ide cerita di dalam hp. Tapi,pas udah diketik di laptop,rasa bosannya luar biasa! Jadi,semuanya,terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic yang pertama kali Dicchan publish ini ya! Arigatou ne!**

Dan setelahnya..

Saber: "He? Jadi sudah berakhir ya? "

Dicchan: "Ya.. sayangnya sudah,Saber-chan!"

Gil: "Heh! Kenapa aku jadi OOC,hah? Author rendahan?! Tapi,lumayan juga.. Akhirnya,aku dapat  
menjadikan Saber sebagai milikku seorang! Hahahahaha!"

Saber: "Raja para pahlawan.. Silahkan tarik kata-katamu barusan.. Atau kau akan merasakan sekali lagi kemurkaan dari Excalibur ini!"

Dicchan: "Uwaa.. Hentikan,kalian berdua! Gil-kun! Cerita ini milikku.. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja padamu di dalam ceritaku! Dan Saber,aku memang membuat takdir bahwa kau dan Gil-kun bisa saling mencintai! Dan jangan gunakan Excalibur lagi! Kau sudah menghancurkan Tempat tidur mewah yang mahal itu tau!"

Saber&Gil: "Go-gomennasai..."

Dicchan: "Nah.. Sekarang bagaimana?"

Saber: "Tentu saja.."

Gil: "Raja memerintahkan kalian untuk meninggalkan review,makhluk rendahan! Cepat lakukan perintahku atau kalian terima akibat-"

Saber: "EXCALIBUR!"

Gil: "Tunggu,Saber! Whoaaa!"

Dicchan: "Kalian berdua,hentikan itu! Hah.. Tolong maafkan kekasaran dan kesombongan Gil-kun ya,para reader! Dia memang seperti itu! Nah.. Sekarang saatnya! Se,no!

Dicchan,Saber,Gil: "Tolong tinggalkan Review,ya!"


End file.
